


my bad

by gallifreyans



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I love it so much, M/M, Modern AU, Modern Era, i asdfjksdflsj several times while writing this, this is the gayest shit i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 02:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15720552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallifreyans/pseuds/gallifreyans
Summary: keith and lance always seem to run into each other. lance finds himself falling in love with someone who doesn’t know his name.





	my bad

Sunny and bright. Lance’s perfect day.

Sunny and bright. Keith’s worst nightmare.

Slouched over and completely dissociating, Keith walks through busy streets, trying desperately to not make eye contact and not miss his bus for the eighth time in a row.

Skipping and humming a tune, Lance heads towards the nicest coffee shop in town, excited to work with friends and happy to be outdoors.

Lance looks down at his phone. Just for a second. Just to read what Allura has to say. And then he’s walked right into a boy in a red cropped jacket.

“My bad!” Lance says instantly. The boy mumbles a quick sorry and continues on his way. Lance tries to let out a “Hey!” but he’s disappeared into the crowd. He sighs and continues on his way.

\--

TEXT FROM: PRINCESS  
TO: LANCE  
are you still coming??? we’re waiting

TEXT FROM: LANCE  
TO: PRINCESS  
yea, i’ll just be a little late! don’ t start without me!!

Lance lengthens his strides as hurries to the nicest coffee shop in town. He’s so focused on getting to his destination that he knocks over a small boy in a red cropped jacket.  
“Heh. Sorry, again.” He says, and walks off without a word. Lance doesn’t realize he’s staring until he receives another urgent text from Allura. He dashes off, eager to speak to his friends and unconsciously desperate to see him again.

\--

Keith’s running through the streets, knocking into people and shouting fast apologies behind him. Lance is weaving his way through crowds, racing to be early for once in his life. Maybe it’s his fault for trying to be an overachiever. Maybe it’s Keith’s fault for not paying attention. Either way, these two run straight into each other. They end up on the ground, pedestrians stepping around them, trying to not disturb these two even more.  
“I’m so sorry-” Lance starts, but cuts off when Keith smiles at him. Lance is sure he hears angels singing and a light beam down from above when Keith smiles.  
“It’s fine. Better you than anyone else, I guess.” Keith goes red as soon as the words leave his lips. He awkwardly pats Lance on the shoulder as he walks past him, leaving Lance awestruck on the sidewalk.

\--

Keith feels more confident walking that street than he usually does. He doesn’t understand it, but he doesn’t reject the feeling, either. It’s a nice change. It feels fine. Only when he sees a familiar mop of brown hair does he realize why he feels so confident, and the confidence turns to butterflies.  
Him.  
That blue-eyed boy with a bright smile and adorable freckles. Always humming something happy and always with somewhere to go. Keith puts his head down and keeps walking, avoiding eye contact and trying to force the butterflies to calm down. He feels a hand on his shoulder and the butterflies speed up, flying into his throat and rendering him unable to respond to the words he says in his bright and happy voice of his.  
“Hey buddy! I can’t say I’m too surprised to see you here!”  
“Hi… uhhm…”  
Keith goes tomato red. The butterflies flit around, Keith feels like he can barely breathe. Little does he know, Lance is just as nervous as he is.  
“I feel like fate’s trying to… say something. I’m Lance.” He scrawls something on a slip of paper and stuffs it into Keith’s hand.  
“I’m… Keith.” He says, partially in shock and partially ecstatic. He looks down and reads 239-099-8928 in messy handwriting. Lance pulls out a scrap of paper and hands it to him. Keith’s hand shakes out of excitement and anxiety as he writes his phone number down.  
“So, uh… see you around?” Lance says, grinning hopefully.  
Keith smiles, making Lance’s knees weak as he believes he sees a halo form above Keith’s head.  
“Yeah. See you around.”

**Author's Note:**

> i got this idea in the middle of a road in chicago and i wrote it at 12am so don't judge me too hard.


End file.
